Need
by darkjewelledassassin
Summary: After an extremely disturbing case Crews and Reese seek to forget the horrors they witnessed.


**Authors' Note: **First Life fic and first dark/angsty fic so feedback is very much appreciated. It's been a while since I've written anything and I'm trying a different style, so let me know what you think :)  
**Disclaimer:** As if.

* * *

She knew he was physically attracted to her.

He knew she needed someone she trusted; even if it was only the little bit she invested in him.

They rode in silence, Dani driving as always. By mutual unspoken consent they went to Charlie's place. His didn't feel like a home just yet, bare of everything except the essentials. Hers was too homely, her place of refuge that none would enter uninvited.

They were barely in the door when Dani turned and pressed herself against him, desperation in every line of her body. Crews met her lips with his own halfway, unyielding, demanding her attention and acceptance. She gave in willingly, letting him take control and push the terrible images out of her mind. His hands slid down her ribcage to her hips and around to her backside, and at his urging she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He walked them to the lounge he had bought just last week, never relinquishing his hold on her lips. He felt her breath hitch as he let her slide slowly down his body to place her feet gently on the floor in front of the lounge. Pulling back, her eyes met his and he saw in them a silent plea to show her that there was still something good left in this world, something worth fighting for.

Something to chase away the cruelty that was the human race.

"Crews…" she breathed. "Please…"

And just like that what little control he had snapped.

Laying her down he returned his lips to hers, rough and primal. She met his fierceness with a passion of her own, one that demanded he attend her, acquiesce to her demands and relieve her of her burdens. As his mouth sucked hungrily at her neck she gasped silently, arching towards him and sucked in a breath as one hand began creeping slowly under her shirt, bare skin on bare skin, the friction making her moan with need and in response she tugged her shirt up, camisole and all, and threw them to the side. But she needed more, and with a strength born of desperation she grabbed his shirt and jerked it open, buttons scattering to the four winds and she saw something dark flash in his eyes before he covered her body with his and lowered his head to her breast, suckling and lavishing his mouth on one nipple while stroking the other. She writhed beneath him, all thought gone with only need and feeling left.

He began trailing his hot tongue across her skin, slowly getting lower and lower until she could bear it no more and she reached for his trousers, wanting to feel him pressed against her, the comfort of skin on skin a weakness she indulged as often as she could. She made quick work of freeing him, and his hands slid beneath the waistband of her own pants, hooking around her underwear and sliding them both slowly and sensually down her legs, fingertips trailing in their wake. She trembled as fire raced down the same path and her toes curled in anticipation.

Crews pulled back for a moment, raking his eyes across her body and savoring the feel of her softness against him. He felt her quiver beneath him as she instinctively recognized the dark desire washing through him and he once again lowered his head to her stomach, eyes never leaving her own as he placed hard lingering kisses on every inch of skin. Her hand fisted in his hair (she had no recollection of when it had moved in the first place) and she felt his breath on the hot core between her legs. She growled in frustration as he made no move to touch her in that most intimate spot, but rather moved to the inside of her thighs, fingers and tongue everywhere at once. The sensations were torment and just as she was about to force him where she wanted, he thrust one finger inside her slick wetness and everything was erased from her mind. Her body reacted strongly, pushing against his hand to draw him in deeper, rolling her hips when he slid in another finger and began to slowly draw them in and out.

Surrendering herself to the pleasure pulsing through her body she moved with him, writhing on the lounge as he added his tongue to help the rapidly building pleasure. The tip of his tongue circled her clit, never touching, and she twitched anytime it got too near. She wordlessly begged him to stop the torture, to make her loose control and in response he latched his mouth onto that sensitive nub and sucked it gently. She came almost immediately, body spasming with the intensity of her orgasm and she shuddered, uncontrollably blessed-out from the high.

She eventually opened her slightly unfocused eyes and found Crews resting above her, dark eyes taking in every nuance of emotion that played across her face. Nudging her legs further apart, he slowly entered her and she gasped quietly as he slid along her inner walls. She could hear him moaning faintly as his face burrowed in her neck, the whispers of air sending shivers through her body, making her clench her muscles that squeezed him even more.

Finally he rested, sheathed completely in her body. He controlled himself, barely, as he began to move within her and her legs came up instinctively to wrap around his waist, holding him to her, chest to chest, stomach to stomach, as they began to move in a dance that was as old as time itself.

Time had no meaning.

Sensation and feeling consumed them, reducing them to barely more than animals as they slaked the thirst for companionship and comfort in each other's bodies. Crews thrust more and more wildly, taking both of them over the crest of a wave of pleasure until they plunged down the steep sliding slope and lay panting, still joined, trying to regain balance in a world gone mad.

* * *

You know you want to press that little review button...


End file.
